Cherish
by purplelolipop
Summary: In the start of their High School year, Tsunayoshi Sawada finally accepts his position as Vongola Decimo. If only Reborn, the mafia and the Vongola accepts his condition of having a normal high school life. "Hah!" Reborn smirked at him. "As if, Dame-Tsuna."
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything but the plot...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Ultimatum<strong>

"Do you understand, Reborn?" Tsuna narrows his eyes at his tutor of more than four years, trying to find any hint of emotion on his ever stoic face that indicates any answer. Finding none, he leans backward, resting his back on the side of his bed keeping his amber eyes locked to his companion's obsidian. Having Reborn to agrees to his condition is not easy but if anybody could convince the ninth it's him, not Tsuna. He could try to talk with his grandfather but it also a common knowledge that the current head of the Vongola respect the hitman's opinion over everything, especially if it's about him, so it's not really a given.

Contented that he finally relays his message, he stand and walk to the door. Gripping the brass knob, Tsuna angles his head to look back at the hitman, he look at him and hopes that he see the reasoning and determination in his words and actions. " Please think about it..." he turns the knob and disappears downstairs. He bids his mom, Bianchi and the kids, who still eating their breakfast, goodbye and meet Hayato and Takeshi outside their gates. They have an opening ceremony to attend.

Reborn waits for his student's footsteps to fade before letting out a breath, that he been holding since Tsuna walked out the door, then burst out laughing. He never would expect his no-good student to actually had the gall to called him after breakfast, ordered him to wait at his room and talked him to an ultimatum. Furthermore threatened him, that if he don't complied to his terms, the Vongola will lose its heir, it's Decimo along with its guardians and the hell with the rest of the mafia.

He felt his mouth stretch to an almost crazy grin but settles to its usual smirk, as he watches his student and two of his guardian and closest friends made their way to Namimori High School. Today is their first day as high school students, feeling somehow generous he decided to stay out of their ways and gave them all a day off. The year is young and his plans are endless, so why rush.

"I'll think about it, Dame- Tsuna..." he mused as he fiddles with cellphone-transformed Leon on his hand. Sitting on his charge bed, crossing his legs, he dials Timoteo's number and press the phone against his ear. He will have a very long talk with him regarding Tsuna's ultimatum and the actions they should take, but of course he already had a few suggestions...

Unknown to his two companion, Tsunayoshi Sawada still contemplates his earlier conversation with his tutor. He don't really asks for something extravagant or impossible, to be blunt it's actually a petty and laughable request compare to what he bargains. Being a mafia boss is something he never wish but he knows that if somebody offers him a chance to change his fate and life he might punch that person in the face for even suggesting such thing.

All the people that he meet; his friends, guardians, even those who once try to kill him and the people following them and the things that he learned and experienced through the years that he was training was all placed in his heart, cherished and treasured. He never wanted to become Vongola Decimo or Neo-Vongola Primo, but he thanked every heavenly deity or gods that put him in this and letting him have the life he's living.

Feeling his resolves flares within his body, he smiles. Tsuna raises his gaze heavenward, looking at the sky that he personified, and shout at the top of his lungs. **"I WILL HAVE A NORMAL HIGH SCHOOL!"**

Meeting his companion's stupefied expression, his smile turn to a grin. Memories of all they experience flash to his mind and he felt more determined.

**"WITH MY DYING WILL!"** he completes.

Not planning to explains his action, Tsuna grabs his guardians' hand and runs to the direction of their new school. He hears Takeshi laughing while Hayato reprimand his rain's lack of respect and cheers him on. Soon Ryohei joins them on their 'EXTREME RUN' and the four made their way pass the gates, where a pissed Hibari hit them all with his tonfa on the head.

_yup... he's glad for living this life._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** so that's the first chapter. To be honest I'm doubting my credibility to write a story, but I guess I will give a go... Oh Well!

For wrong grammars or any reaction, maybe suggestions. Please tell...


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything but the plot...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Normalcy<strong>

Haru Miura wants to do nothing but screams at the unfairness of it all.

She wrestled her admission to Namimori High. Her parents want her to attend a private high school but she insisted that she wants here. An argument took place, she stood firmly in what she wants and won. She wants to be with her friends, spent more time with them and experiences studying with them in the same school. Especially with her prince charming.

But now looking at the bulletin board before her, that offending piece of wood that held the student's assigned section she feels all her effort came to naught.

The year that she wish to spent in the company of his most beloved; the romantic after school walks where they walk hand in hand, the lunch dates they will spent alone in a secret garden behind the school eating her homemade bento, the study lessons before a major exam, and all the things that she meticulously plan for a whole romantic year with Tsuna-san. All for nothing.

Shaking her head, Haru refuse to surrender. A change in plans is needed, adjustments in the setting are also required and if she thinks this throughly her current predicament can be put to advantage. Ideas already flooding her mind, numerous methods and few underhand tactics but as she see it there is only one thing that could ruin her plan and that person should be her first prey.

"No way..." she hears Gokudera-kun voice beside her. She fight back a grin when she see him fall to his knees, mumbling incoherent sentences, that's an expected reaction knowing his situation.

She, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-san will be in the same class for a whole year and knowing his eternal irritation toward her and resentment for Yamamoto-san, it will be a difficult year for him, especially with his boss staying on a different class. She will make sure of it, a payback for all his mindless insult toward her and preventing the romance between her and Tsuna-san to bloom, she will make his whole year a living hell.

Liking where her thoughts taking her, Haru approach the fallen Gokudera-kun. A smile on her face and an evil thought in her head.

"Haru anticipates spending a whole year with Gokudera-san and..." enjoying his stupid expression, she continue " Haru hopes Gokudera-san feels the same." she said. Ending her statement with a wider grin.

In the distance she hears Kyoko-chan calling her, she turn and starts walking toward her friends. She bet Hana-san and Chrome-chan will help in her plan, while Kyoko-chan even as a rival will support her. Haru hug each of friends and exchange a few pleasantries and tell them about their class arrangement and she received a laugh when she tell them about her plan and Gokudera-kun's earlier reaction, but none of them say a word of discouragement. . .

* * *

><p>The classroom as he expected is bustling with noise, student's already talking with each other sharing stories about their latest vacation and other activities they had done. Hayato Gokudera fights the urge to blow everything around him, he promise his boss to be on his best behavior and he be damned before he break it<p>

"Hey, Gokudera..."

or not...

The baseball idiot take a seat beside him, give him a few greeting and remarks but nothing to hit boiling point he just watch him in silent. The year will be unbearable on his part but nothing he couldn't handle. Unlike in middle-school Reborn-san is not here to convince the council to choose their own section and the Tenth told him to attend his class along with the idiot and the annoyance, not much of a choice in his part, eh.

He leans back on his chair, eyes wandering observing his surroundings. The baseball-idiot is surrounded with some of their classmates and the idiot-woman is on the front door talking with the other females in their group, deep inside him, he feel a pang of something sharp but unknown grazing him and drawing blood. Turning away from the scene and shifting his thoughts to something else, Hayato Gokudera focus his attention to the sky, to his sky.

If one ask him about the Tenth, he could say a thousand amazing things about him, narrate all their adventures and how he saw himself how amazing the tenth really is but deep in his mind a single thought haunt him. After all the things that happen, the years that he spent with everyone and the lessons that he learn, how much? How much did Hayato Gokudera grow?

Funny that he thinking about it now. The shock of being separated from the Tenth and being on the same class with two of the most annoying person in planet must triggering his thoughts. He run a hand through his hair, he felt the pang again now he is certain where it is, in his chest just above his heart and for what it is he don't know.

A laugh interrupted his reverie, he lifted his gaze away from the sky to its source and the sight makes his heart skip a beat- in surprise mind you. Haru that idiot woman is now sitting on a chair infront of Takeshi's and the idiot baseball freak is talking with her, also sitting on his chair. They seems to be talking about something and the baseball freak says something that make the woman laugh, a hearty laugh that make her cheeks redder and her eyes close with mirth. When she open her eyes, she found him, staring at them, he expect a sassy remark from her but instead receive a smile.

His heart skip a beat and he is not quite sure why.

* * *

><p>Their first day ended in a way that make Tsuna worried. Reborn never show up and the whole day proceed without anything ridiculous or unexpected happening. The arrangement of class surprise him but it's something he been expecting. He will be attending a class with Kyoko-chan, Hana-san and Chrome while Hayato, Takeshi and Haru will attend a different class. He hopes that Hayato could keep his temper in check.<p>

Having that thought in his mind, his gaze turn to his right-hand man, strangely Hayato is silent today even his rain's antics was receive with nothing but a confuse look from the bomber. Tsuna decided to talk to him about it, maybe he should now, he stops his track and made move to approach his friend when Reborn came.

"Dame-Tsuna."

Reborn is standing a few meters away from them, looking immaculate in his usual suit and fedora even with a body of a 10 years old. Tsuna's Hyper intuition is already screaming at him to run away from his tutor and save himself.

Tsuna steel himself when he see his tutor move toward them, eyes holdings the others gaze. He feel his companions move closer to him also in alert, with Reborn releasing his killing intent they better be prepare. He hears his intuition screams again, he ignore it and focus on his tutor.

Wrong move. Tsuna feels all of his hope crumbles when Reborn finish his statement, a satisfied smirk lingering on his face, enjoying his student's fallen face. That cruel demonic hitman tutor, how could he?

Tsuna close his eyes as he fall to his knees, the determination he have just this morning is gone, burn to ashes and now swaying in the wind forgotten. He should know better, as if Reborn will succumb to his wishes and give him a chance for normalcy, even for a day.

"A normal High School Life, Dame-Tsuna." his tutor said. He smirk at him. "As if."

Tsuna wish the ground to swallow him up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done... it's longer than I wish it be, but oh well**

**I like that it rise questions but i might answer sometime sure, dont know...**

**Next time...**


End file.
